What Will Become?
by Mandymoo
Summary: I suck at summarys, basically a muggle girl is unaware of what lays ahead of her when she is mysteriously transported into the magical world. Chapter 4 is up. Please r/r.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to JKR, I do however own the plot *evil grin* and Lucy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first chapter is quite boring, I promise the next one will be better cause it like 'finally' gets to the main story   
line  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1...The begining of an end.  
  
It was a brilliantly hot day down Privet Drive, as a girl with long dark hair by the name of Lucy Green awoke suddenly.  
She lay in bed for a short time staring up into the white ceiling trying to remember what it was she had been dreaming   
about. She replayed the scene over in her mind, a creature unlike anthing shed seen before had invaded her peaceful   
sleep and spoke of nothing but death and hatred towards a certain person who'd escaped his wrath more than once. What   
ever it was, wanted her dead too.  
She shook the memory from her brain and smiled to herself; it was a pretty stupid dream when she came to think of it,   
besides who would want her dead? Shed done nothing to anyone, or not yet anyway.  
She slid out of bed and hurried over to the window to open her curtains. The light blinded her for several moments as   
she struggled to open her bright blue eyes. The street outside was boring as usual and it was very rare that anything  
interesting ever happened.  
Everything was perfect from the paint on the houses to the immaculately mowed lawns. She squinted up the road towards  
the Dursleys home at number 4, only to see a boy about her age dragging a huge trunk accross the lawn towards Vernon   
Dursleys car. He wore extremly baggy clothing, glasses and his hair stuck up at every angle.  
It was common knowledge that everyone down Privet Drive were extremly nosy and Lucy was no acceptation. Her eyes   
followed the boys every move until he disapeared back inside. It was rather unusual that shed never seen him before,  
as the Dursleys often came over for ridiculous dinner parties, one just the previous night.  
Maybe he was a relative? from out of down.  
This time Mr. Dursley came hurrying out of the house, his face purple with rage and behind him came the messy haired  
boy, carrying what looked like a giant bird cage with some large white bird in it, that looked awfully like an owl, but  
it couldn't be, could it?  
She stared after the car as speed of down the drive and turned down Magnolia Crescent.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
She sat slouched in a hard leather chair in the Dursleys living room. Why does mother insist on dragging me here  
she thought to herself, I hate the Dursleys and I hate my life....not that mother lets me have one anyway.  
Maybe Mrs. Dursley had got the point, because shed left Lucy to day dream, instead of questioning her constantly.   
Dudley boy was shoving what appeared to be his 8th piece of cake into his fat mouth. She giggled with disgust,   
picturing what hed look like in a tutu, but only got disaproving looks from her mother and Petunia.  
Oh well....she sighed before remembering what she was going to ask Mrs. Dursley.  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Dursley" she asked in the sweetest voice she could manage,"um..er..I saw this boy thismorning, with  
glasses and an owl-"  
Dudley started chocking on his 10th piece of cake and Petunia went rigid before spitting "mind your own business".  
Lucy sunk back into her chair, okayyy she thought, somethings not quite right.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please r/r. Flames ok. But try to be nice its my first fan fic *smiles sweetly* 


	2. Chocolate frogs?

All characters belong to JKR. I admit to using a description of port key transport in book 4.   
Please dont sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2....Chocolate frogs?  
  
Maddy stormed into her room and slammed her door behind her which echoed throughout her room. The  
Green family had just finished their evening meal and as usual she had been given the 'you're not  
good enough for this family' lecture followed by a whack around the head by her drunken father.  
She callapsed onto her bed and in her hands clutched her head, which was throbbing with pain and   
anger. At first she had tried to face the fact she was unloved and mearly an object, but she had  
lost all hope that one day they may love her.  
She had, had enough of her life in this place and it took her only a few minutes to pack a travel   
case of belongings. It was too risky running away before her parents had fallen asleep, a life full   
of beatings had tought her never to get on the bad side of either of her parents.  
It seemed like a lifetime before she heard the horribly familiar snores coming from the bed room   
down the hall.  
With great difficulty, Lucy was able to heave her heavy travel case out of her window and was quick   
to follow it, landing with a light thud on the dewy grass. Dragging her case behind her, trying   
not to make the slightest noise it finally hit her that she had no idea where she was meant to go.  
She could fly away to a different country and start her life again, but she knew no one would sell   
a 15 year old girl a plane ticket and wandering streets of anouther country was going to get her no   
where. Tears were silently begining to trickle down her near perfect complexion, shed never felt   
so helpless before, sure she was on her own, but shed learnt to live with that since before she   
could remember, it was purely the fact that she was incharge now and the thought scared her somewhat.  
Further along the road a shimmering object caught Lucys eye and curiosity, being one of her weak   
points got the better of her, with difficulty she heaved her case over to where the object lay. She  
bent over panting, picked it up and sighed, it was only a lolly wrapping, or was it?  
Lucy examined the wrapping carefully making out the words 'chocolate frog'. "Weird" she muttered and   
with that she was jolted forward.  
It felt as though a hook had grabbed her behind the navel and she jerked irresistibly forward. As  
her feet left the ground, she struggled to open her eyes but bright swirls of colour stabbed at her   
pupils and the howling of wind hammered at her eardrums.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
She hit something hard and was thrown to the ground, her case laying half open beside her, its contents   
scattered around her, and her arms and legs intangled in what appeared to be anouther body. Lucy opened   
her eyes and tried to focus on what or who shed hit.  
A pair of shock stricken, brilliant green eyes stared back at her. Glancing up she noticed two other   
figures standing over her, staring with equal amounts of shock and hanging jaws. She felt her face burning   
furiously.  
She stared back at the boy that she was entangled with, her spinning out of control, he looked strangly   
familiar and she finally realised it was the boy with the owl shed seen only yesterday morning.  
She felt sick and dizzy and without a word she passed out on the floor, unaware of the events ahead that   
would change her life forever.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
OK now the story really gets started, I promise. Please r/r and if you guys like it I'll upload the next   
chapter asap.  



	3. Magic

All characters belong to JKR.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3....Magic  
  
Sunlight punctured Lucy's eyelids, forcing her to awake. "What a   
dream" she whispered to herself. "Im afraid, this is not a dream,   
Miss Green, is it?" came a voice from beside where she lay.  
"Shit!" she wailed leaping from the bed "Where am I?"  
She ran to a corner and cowered. A little man, who looked extremely   
old with half moon spectacles balanced on a long bent nose, was standing   
next to a short plump woman wearing a white robe.  
"Miss Green, are you willing to listen to me?" asked the man, a   
twinkle in his eye.   
"er...alright" murmured Lucy.  
"My name is Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this school, Hogwarts.  
Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards of the magical   
world." he smiled at the look on her face, one of shock and non acceptance,  
and continued to speak "You were brought here via port key, a device  
which wizards use to get from the muggle world to the magical world.  
You Miss Green are a muggle, for you are not a wizard nor witch."  
Lucy quickly began "It was a chocolate frog. Its not my fault. I  
didnt want to come here.Why am I here?" she demanded.  
"Miss Green, I request your co-operation. It takes a week to prepare a   
port key, so I once again request the honour of you staying within the   
walls of Hogwarts, until it is possible for you to go home."  
Lucy stared at him and, remembering the previous night, replied "Fine".  
Dumbledore smiled warmly and said "You gave Mr Potter, Miss Granger   
and Mr Weasly quite a fright, although I must say it will teach them a   
lesson for wandering around the corridors late at night."  
She remembered the events of last night surprisingly well and to her surprise  
the three people she'd not intended to meet, two boys and a girl, walked   
through the door and stopped dead when they saw her. Dumbledore talked   
to them quietly, while the short, plump woman helped her up from the corner.  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione have agreed to look after you during your stay  
here. I'm sure they'll treat you well. You may attend their classes, house   
activities and so on."  
"Hi" they said in union.  
"Hey" replied Lucy weakly.  
She followed them out of what was obviously the hospital wing and into a   
huge empty corridor. "Oh no" sighed Hermione "classes have started. Snape  
will be furious and we've still got to show Lucy where she's sleeping"  
"Im in no hurry to get to potions" Ron said with what sounded like a sigh   
of relief.  
"Me neither" Harry replied to Ron.  
"But what if he says something we need for our exams" spat Hermione "You two   
should pay more attention to your education".  
Ron and Harry giggled madly behind her.   
"We can show her after potions" demanded Hermione and lead them by the   
robes down a stair case towards the dungeons, with Lucy hurrying along   
behind them.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Er....I know its taking a while to get into..please r/r...and keep reading. 


	4. Potions

Chapter 4....Potions  
  
Lucys stomach was turning over and over due to nerves as she entered  
the damp class room.  
"You're late!!, 20 points, each, from Gryfindor" yelled a horribly mean   
looking man, with long greasy black hair and an evil face."Well, well,   
well" he began, rounding on Lucy "Our celebrity has a new play pal, you   
can sit there, by Draco" he spat, pointing to a seat by a smirking boy   
with blondehair.  
"Prof. Snape sir, Dumbledore said we have to-" started Hermione.  
"Shut up Miss. Granger, and sit down, 10 more points from Gryfindor" he  
yelled "and you over there" pointing at Lucy and then a seat by the   
blonde guy. She knew she was a bright shade of pink for being the cause   
of all the comotion, but the way everyone acted it was common.  
She made her way over to the seat next to Draco.  
"Ugh, mudblood germs" he drawled moving his chair away from her.  
"Ugh, ugly guy germs" she retorted moving her chair away as well. One   
thing was for sure, she always had the last word, and by his tone she   
knew mudblood wasn't a good thing to be called around here.  
"Me? ugly? dont dare insult me mudblood, for one I am a pureblood and two  
I am definetely not ugly" he spat under his breath.  
Lucy smiled, he wasnt exactly ugly but he was up himself and a bit of   
a git.   
"What are you smiling about mudblood?" he demanded  
"Well it's not every day that someone admits that they're a pure blooded   
arse hole" she snickered, and looked Draco into his dark grey eyes which   
were filled with rage. Some people had obviously heard them talking and were  
trying to hold in their snickers.  
All of a sudden a couldren full of a foul smelling goey potion was upended on   
her head and Draco had fallen of his chair with laughter.  
"You...." Lucy spat, pulling the couldren of her head, she scooped up a   
handful of the goo and threw it at is head.  
"What a shot!" called Ron, who Snape had a fit at, before pulling Lucy of   
Draco to prevent her trying to rub anymore goo through Dracos hair.  
"This is an out rage" snarled Snape "Both of you OUT now! 20 points from Gryfindor,  
go to the hospital wing before I deduct some points from Slytherin"  
"This is all your fault" Draco muttered, trying not to look at Lucy.  
Lucy stopped in her tracks, staring at him and callapsed in a heap of laughter.  
"What?" Draco stammered.  
"You-have-day-glow-orange-hair-and-a-mono-brow" she gasped, trying not to explode   
with laughter.  
"So do you, mudblood" he said cruely, before storming off towards the hospital wing.  
"Do I really?....cool" she said "Hey...wait up". 


End file.
